22 Maja 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - I nie było już nikogo, odc. 10 (And Then There Were None); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Detektyw Foyle III - One walczyły na polach (Foyle's War III, ep. 3, They Fought In The Fields); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 31/34; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1300; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1688 - TXT , str 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1833; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Ty decydujesz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Szkoda gadać - odc. 66; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4373 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4588); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4374 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4589); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - TXT , str 777; STEREO 17:20 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1693 - TXT , str 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1834; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1305; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 37; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Ukochana Gargamela, odc. 202 (Gargamel’s Sweetheart); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - TXT , str 777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - TXT , str 777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - TXT , str 777; STEREO 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Karmazynowy przypływ (Crimson Tide) - TXT , str 777 kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Tony Scott; wyk.:Steve Zahn, Gene Hackman, Denzel Washington, Matt Craven; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Dynastia Tudorów - odc. 5 (Tudors, The, ep. 5) - (również w TVP HD); txt str.777; serial kraj prod.Irlandia, Kanada, USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Mocne kino nocne - Wojna (Vajna); dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2002); reż.:Aleksiej Bałabanow; wyk.:Aleksiej Czadow, Ian Kelly, Ingeborga Dapkunaite, Sergiej Bodrow jr; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Notacje - Jerzy Jarocki. Otwarte interpretacje; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 236 Babskie trio; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 13/52 Klęska Profesora Mordki (Casper ep. Losing Face); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 11 Wesoła dżungla; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Teledysk - Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Świecie nasz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 439; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Panorama; STEREO 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 18 Sylwetka Mirosława Baki II - BERNARD; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Zaginiony świat (The Lost World); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 12:35 Wyznania - ... Handlowcy (Confessions of the salesman); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 128; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 MASH - odc. 182 (MASH (s. VIII, 606 Mr & Mrs Who?)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Wojna domowa - odc. 1/15 - Ciężkie jest życie - TXT , str 777; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Alina Janowska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Irena Kwiatkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Krzysztof Musiał, Elżbieta Góralczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Tak to leciało! - (39); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Uważaj na kioskarza - (9); program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Kabaret DNO ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 13 Sylwetka Walach II; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy; STEREO 17:50 Hit Generator Mix - prezentacje - 14; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 11 Sylwetka Natalii Lesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 25; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kocham Cię Polsko - Rozgrzewka (11); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 370 Milczący pacjent - emisja w TVP HD; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (11); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kocham Cię Polsko - Extra (11); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 HIT GENERATOR - (13); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 HIT GENERATOR - finał (13); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Czas na miłość - Mężczyzna moich marzeń (Decalage horaire (Jet lag)); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 184, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Tradyszyn - odc. 107, Polska 2001 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Pięć minut - odc. 108, Polska 2001 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza - odc. 99, Polska 2002 9:35 Rodzina zastępcza - Srebrne wesele - odc. 100, Polska 2002 10:10 Miodowe lata - Szczęśliwe pudełka - odc. 58, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zakochanie, zaręczyny i śmierć - odc. 63, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1287, Polska 2009 12:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA w Warszawie - mecz półfinałowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 918, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Betonowe pośladki - odc. 109, Polska 2002 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Cappo di tutti Ferdi - odc. 110, Polska 2002 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Instynkt macierzyński - odc. 73, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 53, USA 2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 919, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1288, Polska 2009 20:00 Mama na obcasach - komediodramat, USA 2004 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:40 Daredevil - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 0:50 Królestwo demonów - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2000 3:35 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 4:35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 152, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu - program rozrywkowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 12:05 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1141, Polska 2009 13:05 Detektywi - Emigrant Polska 2008 13:35 Detektywi - Niebieski ptak Polska 2008 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 16, Niemcy 1997 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Lekarz okaleczył mi dziecko! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 153, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Dom samotnej matki Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia - film fantasy, USA, Nowa Zelandia 2001 23:40 Kosmiczni kowboje - film sf, USA 2000 2:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:30 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:50 Rozmowy w toku - Lekarz okaleczył mi dziecko! 4:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Urodzinowe przyjęcie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc 9; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Ostatnie dzikie rzeki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kraina wina i monastyrów; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Siwobrodzi rokersi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1299; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1678; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - Beata i BAJM; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:05 Teatr w kadrze - Pełen guślarstwa obrzęd świętokradzki. O Teatrze Laboratorium Jerzego Grotowskiego; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Kici, kici; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Krawczyk & Bregović "Mój przyjacielu..."; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Świątynia ekumeniczna; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 HIT GENERATOR - (12); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Afisz - Narty Ojca Świętego, Piosenki M. Grechuty, Unia Lubelska; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Kraina wina i monastyrów; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1299; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 40 - Zagubione ubranka Noddy'ego (Noddy?s Clothes on the Loose); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1678; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 365 Druga szansa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Porozmawiaj z... - Chirurdzy - artyści czy rzemieślnicy ?; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Kino Sąsiadów - Powrót idioty (Navrat Idiota); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY, Niemcy (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:14 Polska dobrze smakuje - Kuchnia Śląska od kuchni; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 16 - Jak wywołać ducha; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Na dobry początek - Beata i BAJM; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1299; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 40 - Zagubione ubranka Noddy'ego (Noddy?s Clothes on the Loose); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1678; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 365 Druga szansa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z... - Chirurdzy - artyści czy rzemieślnicy ?; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kraina wina i monastyrów; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:25 Kino Sąsiadów - Powrót idioty (Navrat Idiota); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY, Niemcy (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku